Photograph
by Kadzinha
Summary: Olhe essa fotografia. Toda vez que vejo me faz rir... Como nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos? E que diabos é aquilo na cabeça do Joey? [Presente para Etecétera]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto "o mangá/anime" é do Tio Kishi, mas o Naruto mesmo é da mãe dele, né Ety? Photograph não é de minha autoria e sim da autoria do Nickelback.

**Dedicado a:** Etecétera (Ety-senpai!)

**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo. Naruto tem aproximadamente 25 anos.

* * *

**_Photograph_**

Naruto pegou uma caixa qualquer no seu guarda-roupa, em seguida, voltou a sentar-se na cama. Apressadamente abriu-a e olhou para o conteúdo nela existente: Fotografias.

Riu. A primeira foto mostrava seus amigos em poses engraçadas usando roupas ridículas. Aquela foi à festa de Ano novo de 1991, um fim de ano cheio de esperanças e expectativas.

Olhou atentamente. O reflexo do flash fez com que, a maioria deles, ficassem com os olhos vermelhos, mas o que chamava mais sua atenção era um objeto estranho na cabeça do Lee.

**_Olhe para esta foto  
Toda vez que faço, isso me faz rir  
Como nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos?  
E que diabos é aquilo na cabeça do Joey?_**

Depositou a foto e imediatamente pegou a próxima.

Nesta estavam ele e sua prima Ino andando de bicicleta no parquinho do bairro. Ele vivera toda sua infância ali. Era um bom lugar, salvo a situação precária dos brinquedos... Uma vaga lembrança do novo dono prometendo consertar rondava-lhe a memória. Pena que sua família tinha se mudado antes de confirmar isso com seus próprios olhos.**  
**  
**_E aqui é onde eu cresci  
Eu acho que o dono atual mandou consertar  
Eu nunca soube que nós sairíamos antes disso  
O segundo piso é difícil de fugir_**

Outra fotografia, a sala de aula do ginásio. Tinha tirado aquela foto em um dos dias que se atrasara para a aula, estava do lado de fora da sala e tirou-a através da pequena janela.

Muitos dos alunos dormindo na entediante aula de matemática, outros prestando atenção, alguns conversando e o pobre professor Haku tentando colocar alguma coisa naquelas cabeças inconseqüentes.

Lembrou-se de que invadiu a escola milhares de vezes, mas na ficha policial constava apenas duas delas.

Naruto saíra da escola cedo. Pensou que devia ser muito tarde para voltar e se formar. A vida estava melhor agora e eles não o aceitariam lá.

**_E aqui é onde eu estudei  
Na maior parte do tempo eu tinha mais o que fazer  
A ficha policial diz que eu invadi duas vezes  
Mas devo ter feito isso uma meia dúzia de vezes_**

**_Eu imagino se é muito tarde  
Se devo voltar e tentar me formar  
A vida está melhor agora do que antes  
Se eu fosse eles não me aceitaria lá_**

**_Oh oh oh  
Oh Deus eu..._**

A próxima era num fliperama. Ele, Konohamaru e Kiba disputando um jogo enquanto Shikamaru dormia e Chouji comprava algo para comer. Quem tinha tirado esta fora Sakura, uma grande amiga de sua prima.

Naquele dia precisaram sair correndo dali. Não tinham dinheiro para pagar.

**_Lembre do velho "fliperama" ·  
_****_Gastamos todos os dólares que ganhamos  
Os tiras odiavam nos ver lá  
Eles dizem que alguém foi lá e o incendiou_**

Lembrou-se de estar junto com Sasuke ouvindo o rádio. Tinham jurado que um dia iriam cantar para mais pessoas. Essa promessa ainda seria cumprida.

**_Nós costumávamos ouvir rádio  
E cantar junto todas músicas que conhecíamos  
Nós dissemos que um dia iríamos descobrir como é  
Cantar pra mais pessoas  
_**

A família Hyuuga: Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, Hanabi e Hinata. Seu pai e eles tinham negócios e todas a crianças foram criadas juntas.

Hinata fora seu primeiro amor...

O primeiro beijo deles quase deu errado. Hinata desmaiou. Neji saiu correndo atrás dele querendo vingança. Recordou-se que Hanabi rira tanto a ponto de ficar com falta de ar.

Cerca de dois anos atrás ficou sabendo que Hinata casara-se e tivera dois filhos, desde então, nunca mais teve noticias dela.

**_Kim, a primeira garota que beijei  
Eu estava tão nervoso que eu quase errei  
Ela teve dois filhos desde então  
Eu não tenho a visto desde... Deus sabe quando._**

**_Oh oh oh  
Oh Deus eu..._**

Sentia falta do seu passado.

Quando as famílias Hyuuga e Uzumaki juntavam-se para a ceia de natal.  
Quando os Yamanaka vinham passar o verão ali.  
Quando Kakashi-sensei lia algo pornográfico ao invés da apostila de literatura.  
Quando servia de vela para seu irmão mais velho Pain e sua namorada Konan.  
Quando cuidou da filha de Kurenai e Asuma.  
Quando...

Tantas e tantas lembranças e ele só podia sentir saudades, apenas saudades.

**_Eu sinto falta daquela cidade  
Eu sinto falta dos rostos  
Você não pode apagar  
Você não posso repor  
_****_Eu sinto falta disso agora  
_****_Eu não posso acreditar  
Tão difícil ficar  
Mais difícil sair_**

**_Se eu pudesse reviver aqueles dias  
Eu sei uma coisa que nunca mudaria._**

Viu no fundo da caixa um álbum. Quando ia abrir para apreciar mais algumas lembranças, o celular tocou, recebera uma mensagem.

_"Hei, dobe!  
__Estamos esperando você, baka!  
__Larga de ser vagabundo e vem logo,  
__Sasuke."_

-Teme... – Sorriu abertamente, largando o álbum de fotos e pegando uma jaqueta qualquer. Saiu pela porta dos fundos e não viu que as fotografias do álbum espalharam-se pelo chão.

**_Toda lembrança de estar saindo pela porta dos fundos  
Meu álbum de fotos está aberto no chão do meu quarto  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, Adeus_**

**_Toda lembrança de estar andando na área da frente  
Eu achei a foto de um amigo que eu estava procurando  
É difícil dizer, hora de dizer  
Adeus, adeus._**

Acenou freneticamente para seus amigos. Estava em um antigo campo de beisebol e, logo à frente, as pessoas detentoras de suas mais doces lembranças. Sorriu mais uma vez enquanto corria até eles...

...Com uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos...

**_Olhe para esta foto  
Toda vez que eu vejo me faz rir  
Toda vez que faço isso eu..._**

**_Fim...

* * *

_****N/a: **Ero-senpai, digo, Ety-senpai feliz aniversário!!! Muitos e muitos anos de pirataria honesta, garrafas de rum cheias e canções piratas. Ah! Cuidado com os ET's e ninjas do mal! Hahaha... Seja muito feliz, senpai. Cunhado tá te mandando um beijo com gosto de rum e eu comprei um presente ultra especial pra você #Aponta um pacote quadrado bem grandão# foi na promoção 2 por 1 #abre pacote#

L: ... #comendo bolo#

Kakashi: n.n #lendo Icha Icha#

Tá, eu sei que eles não falam muito, mas não é bem pra isso que servem, se é que você me entende. Cuide bem deles e faça um ótimo proveito. Ah! Espero que não se importe, mas eu peguei o brinde pra mim.

Deidara: #com um adesivo na testa escrito "brinde"#

Ai, ai... #agarra o Dei#

Queria agradecer a Andrea-senpai que betou a fic para mim. Muito obrigada, senpai! Aqui vai uma propaganda totalmente "de grátis" do seu blog, porque eu realmente acho que você escreve muuuuito www (ponto) thinksthaniwrite (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com

Deixem reviews e faça uma idiota (eu) feliz

**K.BjO's**

**The Dutchess Kah A. Dê**


End file.
